Neith
by HoloObssession
Summary: Diary Entry 0 Book 0 The dead don't tell tales. Sequel to Ran


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **Neith**

 **Last Will**

This world surprises me, it is amazingly strange but oh so beautiful. Life wasn't necessarily easy but neither was it hard. But it was very odd. Very odd. My little brother was a big help in that, one that had caused me a lot of headaches. I wonder how he is now? I hope that he is happy, it is important that he is. Else that would be just … I really want him to be happy. I worry that he is back in that hole again, but you guys will take care of that won't you? He is hopeless sometimes isn't he. That is why I give these to you.

 **Book 1 Entry 1**

Writing is hard, especially in that language, the phonetic alphabet is so much easier, but the spoken word comes easy to me. So, I suppose that that is a good thing, right? I have a little brother now, he is the sweetest thing, I am lucky to have him, aren't I? I didn't expect to become a big sister, but that is fine. My dearest absentee father … I don't like him. I understand duty all too well. But that doesn't mean that I can forgive him for leaving us here, poor mother has to take care of him all on her own, but not if I have anything to say about that. She should rest, I surely can do some things around the house.

We have a wonderful neighbour though, he is a sweetheart. He owns the bakery next doors, it is quite a popular place, he comes for tea sometimes, he makes the best deserts, I hope that he will teach me. If I must beg for it, then I will. I am assured that mother will teach me how to cook, but he surpasses her in the desert department so yeah, I want to know how to do that. Intensely.

 **Entry 20**

Mother is better now, that is good. The birth was strenuous for her, not that I am so surprised giving birth is strenuous business, I am just glad that she is healthy and … happy? I like to think that she is, I try my best to be a good child. I don't want to cause more trouble than I already do.

But I learned how to make Onigiri today, and they didn't even taste that bad, Mother is very picky about food, it needs to be very good and she told me that for the first few tries I did good! That makes me very happy. She told be though that I should be a bit gentler with the rice. I will keep that in mind.

My little brother rolled over and tried to eat play do, I managed to stop him. At the least it wasn't anything very dangerous, like a Lego piece. I have to keep in mind to keep them out of his reach, he really is an energetic baby. But at the least he doesn't cause too much trouble and doesn't cry at night, a lot. SO that is a good thing. Well he hasn't lately cried much at night. But I think that that has to do with him getting older.

On that note Pre-School still sucks, the kids are just. Urgh! I sometimes really want to rip some of my hair out. But then I would be bald before I become 10 and that just isn't worth it. I after all have very nice hair, the same colour as mother, nearly, well mine is just a bit darker she told me that I looked just like her Grandmother. I hope she meant, the hair not the wrinkles. Because I can certify as a recently turned 5-year-old, that I don't have wrinkles. Mother can be confusing sometimes. Or is that just me?

 **Entry 50**

Elementary isn't much better. I somehow miss the time that I could kind of get away with not socialising, the class isn't particularly big so that might factor in, with the not really being left alone factor. The kids are still hyper and just as snotty as they were when they were still in pre-school, but smaller groups meant more attention for everyone. And that included me, I am not very enthused with that. At the least the kids try to be nice. I guess.

But on a better note Tsunayoshi is two and an adorable little terror. He gets into everything, like a puppy or more like a cat? Because he somehow gets out of these places with very little damage, if any at all. I would prefer if I could keep him from the world. But life doesn't work that way, doesn't work that way.

He is talking with flower pots from time to time, and with the animals that like to gather around the both of us. A Doberman found his way into our backyard once, her ears were cropped. I dislike that, it is animal cruelty. At the least she had her tail still, so that is a good thing, right? There were some cats as well around us, she just snorted at them, and lay down next to me. Tsunayoshi was afraid of her, Dobermen aren't particularly small dogs. So, she being taller than he was did give him a bit of a fright. Oh, and one of my class mates was stung by a wasp today, I am afraid of those beasties. The poor boy started crying. I would have too started to cry, being stung isn't very fun.

 **Book 4 Entry 13**

I collapsed today, or so I was told. I woke up in the Hospital. I wonder why. This is very frustrating, because I was told that Father would visit today, and I did want to meet him. Because really, I do want some positive memories with him. I still feel kind of cold, I will ask for some more blankets when I am finished with writing. Mother did come by, she had been very worried, Tsunayoshi had puffy eyes. I was touched by their concern. I don't feel so good now. I will stop writing for today.

 **Book 7 Entry 36**

I heard the rumours about a demonic little brat in Elementary. It hadn't taken long for him to … begin his reign. The little bird would be flying far. I know this, that is practically insured. He will be stunning to watch. On another not I started Middle School now. The boys are … exasperating and the girls not much better, at the least some of the upper years are better. I get along with them easier, if only just a little bit.

I am proud of my grades though, very proud, I work hard for them. Reading had become difficult; my coordination wasn't much better. I chalk that up to puberty. But I mourned the fact that I needed glasses now, well it wasn't that bad, the glasses part. Just the fact that I needed to be extra careful. Some of the students, in my year, started to call me Onee-sama … that is just utterly odd. I am not their big Sister, just Tsunayoshi's. So, this confused me, when I tried to dissuade them from calling me that. They had bluntly refused. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I was a year older than them?

 **Book 8 Entry 5**

I now cook sometimes, Mother is proud of me and Uncle Haruki is too! He told me that I was very talented AND Mother AGREED. This day is absolutely wonderful even if it is pouring cats and dogs! So, I decided that I would cook today and bake a cake; Uncle was invited. He smiled. He has a very nice smile. He should do that more often, but he seems sad often times. Like something was missing. So, I released Tsunayoshi on him. My dearest little brother can cheer anyone up, he is well liked. Though some Idiots in Elementary seem to like to pull his metaphorical Pigtails.

Tsunderes the lot of them, luckily, he hasn't come crying to me yet, so they are of the hook for now. Though maybe I won't have to do a thing, he does shine so brightly doesn't he. So very bright. He is perfect for cuddles too, the perfect warmth. There is a reason why I am so tactile with him, other than him being my adorable little brother. I had my ideas about that. My chest aches in thought about that, I should stop and take my medicine. Though on a side note, the Onee-sama thing really took off, just like our favourite Skylarks reign of terror. Well I would be long gone before he would come here to Namichuu. Poor Tsunayoshi.

 **Book 9 Entry 42**

Waking up at 5am to help Uncle in the Bakery isn't fun, but it does make me feel productive, so that is a good thing. Helps also to work off some steam, so that is good. How I miss them. I shouldn't write it here, but I must get it out. I really miss him and our brats. I wonder are they even alive still? Are they happy? I hope they are. That stupid husband of mine really was an idiot sometimes.

Back to the other thing, Uncle looked at me knowingly today. Maybe he knows, maybe he doesn't. But that doesn't matter right now. Because he looked so wistful today, always lost in thought. He was very distracted today. So, I just told him to sit down and let me do the work. He just smiled sadly, I really need to let Tsunayoshi loose on him again. But really, it wasn't like I was any better.

I too miss them after all, the full moon that is shining currently just intensifies this, I want to cry. But that won't help. It never did.

 **Book 10 Entry 1**

I hate exams, they are far too … bothersome. But I always manage somehow. They made me far too anxious, going to high school now, doesn't stop my former underclassmen from Onee-sama'ing me. I just let them do it, they wouldn't listen on me on that matter. Sadly, and they listened so well on others so, that was that.

On a higher note, I met Hibari Kyoya today, alongside Yamamoto Takeshi whom both were dragged by Tsunayoshi to finally meet me. I don't know why but that is ok.

" _Nee-chan! I want you to meet my friends." He beamed at me, he still was small, I ruffled his hair, he pouted at that "Well it is a pleasure to meet the both of you Hibari-chan and Yamamoto-chan, I hope that you have been taking care of my Otouto?" I tilted my head to the right, while smiling at them "Hn, Omnivore." and a "Of course Onee-san." Were the answer that I received. My eyebrow twitched, that fucking brat. "Wonderful, why don't the three of you go outside, the weather is wonderful. I'll make some tea." Tsunayoshi's bright smile was the answer to that. "I'll get the blanket Nee-chan!" when he had bounced out of the kitchen I dropped the act, looming over both the boys "Nee~ brats you better take good care of Tsuna, because if you don't._ _ **I will mother fucking eviscerate you and then hang you by your lower intestines**_ _are we clear." Kyoya had drawn his Tonfas snarling and Takeshi's smile had turned sharp "Don't bother, the both of you, how are you going to explain to Tsuna if something happens down here, mmhh?" I told them while fondling my favourite kitchen knife. "Have fun! ~" was the only thing I called after them, when they made their way towards the patio. Retuning the knife to its wooden block, I held my chest it hurt so much. I couldn't breathe the world was starting to get blurry. I scrambled for my pills. When I found them, I popped one into my mouth and swallowed it._

So that happened, they obviously didn't really like me, but that is ok. I was lucky that I was still taller than them, sadly they would grow and not be as adorable little terrors anymore. They would be just plain terrors, but that was to be expected. Really.

 **Book 12 Entry 1**

It is the beginning of my last year, I helped now most of the time in the bakery. It was steady and nice work. The pay wasn't that bad either. But on a more interesting note He had finally arrived. A good thing that Tsunayoshi now woke up with me. He and Takeshi were now working in the DC, a good thing too from what I heard, the damages done to the 'Herbivores' had drastically reduced. Apparently having Tsunayoshi there in the mornings helped with the little bird's mood. Understandably. Oh, and Tsunayoshi was now the friend of one Sasagawa Ryohei, I was just glad that I hadn't had to meet him yet. I liked my morning quiet, but from what I heard from my minions he was nice enough. So, I am ok with him.

The doorbell rang, "I will get the door Otouto, you just set the Table." When I got an affirmative from the tired 14-year-old I moved towards the door, opening it I just didn't expect seeing a certain, Suited Man-Baby in front of me "Ciassu, I am Reborn, Tsunayoshi's new home tutor." I just stood there for a moment before my brain caught up to what he said, "Ah yes, Mother told us that you would arrive today," I moved towards the side to let him enter "I just didn't expect you to arrive so early Reborn – sensei. Would you like to eat breakfast with us?" Tsunayoshi needed a Tutor, desperately, I could only help so much, because of his dyslexia and because I had very little experience in Tutoring people. I also didn't have a lot of time as I was busy. "Otouto, can you please set the table for another person. Your tutor has arrived." when I heard a yawn and a "Ok." I turned towards the man "I can show you the guest room Reborn-sen -." He stopped me with a raised hand "I will sleep in your little brother's room." As he wished, it was in his own dignity, I shrugged "As you wish Reborn – sensei."

 **Excerpt from Entry 20 and 86 Book 12**

Meeting Gokudera Hayato was explosive, very explosive. I didn't even bother to threaten him, he really was very … enthusiastic concerning Tsunayoshi. Well, he wouldn't cause too much damage, I hope. Lambo was just like Hayato on explosiveness but Tsuna somehow managed to calm him down. He was a miracle worker. I wonder how Uncle would react to Reborn.

After _the meeting_

It went well, Reborn liked Uncle. That was good, they would go together just fine. Now, how do I get them together. I wonder should I enlist Tsuna and KO? Nahh that was a Tad too much. As for the mist Twins … I'll withhold my Opinion of them till they are healthy again.

 **Book13 Entry 1**

My chest is starting to ache again, even with the medicine, but surely that is just the stress, right? I miss them. So, so much. It hurts to think about them about him. That stubborn man, he was so very frustrating. But being unable to think about our times together that. That hurt even more. When did I start remembering them? And when did I start forgetting the little things? Why couldn't I remember? Why did it hurt to brea-

 _I woke up, seeing nothing but white. This was odd. Standing up and not feeling any pain for once was amazing, I wanted to cry of relief. I started walking, the white mist gave way to an equally white cobblestone path. The air smelled like salt, I looked down, I was surrounded by an ocean. I turned around. The cobblestone path behind me was shrouded in an impenetrable white mist. I continued walking on._

 _After a while, I don't know for how long I have been walking, a figure came into view. They were sitting on a rock, in the middle of the ocean. Near enough to see but far enough as to be impossible to touch. The figure was still shrouded in mist. I walked further._

" _Hello Uncle Haruki." I turned to look at the man now walking beside me, "So I was right about my suspicion, wasn't I?" his emerald eyes turned to me, he was dressed on black robes that seemed to flow like water around and behind him. "I was never meant to remember. To remember the ones of before." He didn't answer, nor did he look at me._

 _I stopped walking._

 _Looking at the waves surrounding the path._

 _I stepped away from him._

 _And became one with the sea._


End file.
